disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is an intelligent, anthropomorphic raccoon, who is an expert marksman and master tactician. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Raccoon Physiology:' Rocket possesses the same enhanced abilities attributed to Earth raccoons, including an acute sense of smell and sharp eyesight. A raccoons grayish coat mostly consists of dense underfur which insulates against cold weather. **'Enhanced Senses:' Being a raccoon many of Rocket's senses are heightened to levels well above human. Able to see much better than the average human and extremely well adapted to near dark conditions. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to detect subtle changes in scents around him enabling him to detect the approach of others and increasing his ability to operate in darkness. With his broad auditory range, he can perceive tones outside the range of the human ear as well as subtle sounds caused by vibrations on the ground. His hyper sensitive paws allow him to identify objects before touching them wiith vibrissae located above his claws. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Rocket is well-versed in the use of high-powered firearms, from all over the Galaxy. *'Martial Artist:' Rocket is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple fighting styles. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' He is an accomplished strategist. Star-Lord once told him, "You got the best tactical mind I ever met.", both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Pilot:' Rocket is an accomplished starship pilot. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket is a bounty hunter and mercenary whose mastery of weapons and battle tactics make him a formidable warrior, despite being a genetically altered, cybernetically enhanced, talking raccoon. The result of traumatic biological experimentation, Rocket is a genuine gun-toting madman and mechanical genius who has a huge chip on his shoulder. After trying unsuccessfully to capture to Star-Lord, Rocket and Groot went to jail with Gamora and Peter Quill. Upon arrival, Rocket boasted that he had escaped from prison before. Inmediately Rocket and Groot save Peter from a prisoner who was harassing. The next day, the futures Guardians of the Galaxy escape thanks to Rocket's plan. Having escaped to Kyln, the group heads Knowhere to sell the Orb to the Collector. After being pleasantly playing with Drax and Groot, Rocket gets drunk and fight with Drax. A drunk Rocket says they mock him and see him as a monster. During the meeting with Tivan, Tivan refers to him as Groot's pet. Later, while the troops of Sakaarans led by Ronan seek the Orb, Rocket and Quill going to save Gamora from a imminent death. Rocket tells Peter that she would not survive but instead Peter in a heroic act gives his coordinates to Yondu to save Gamora. Before of the Battle of Xandar, Rocket mocks Quill because it has only twelve percent of the plan. In the Battle of Xandar, Rocket loses Groot, his best friend. Later, he and his teammates using the power of the Orb defeat Ronan. Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Rocket Raccoon, along with the other Guardians of the Galaxy, comes to Earth in order to hunt down Michael Korvac. Ultimate Spider-Man Rocket Raccoon was a master strategist with a laser gun and rocket pack. But he is not actually a Raccoon his alien species just resemble the Earth Raccoon. He is is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora and Groot and Nova, whom he served as a mentor for. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Quotes *"I live for the simple things like how much is this gonna hurt." *"Let's get something clear! This one here Quill is our booty. You wanna get to him you go through us, or- more accurately- ''we go through you!" Gallery Trivia Marvel Cinematic Universe *According to the filmmakers Rocket is a unique product of experimentation: "He's a little animal that was taken and experimented on and pulled apart and put back together again and implanted with cybernetics and he's half-machine and half-raccoon. And he's a gnarled, miserable, angry creature because there's nothing else like him. And that's something not easy to be."http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2015381/trivia *Rocket was modeled after a raccoon living in the UK named Oreo.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2015381/trivia Reference External Links *Rocket Raccoon on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki de:Rocket Raccoon Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Gunmen Category:Warriors Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Creatures Category:Raccoons Category:Mentors Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters